1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a tooth-whitening tip for use with a flossing device, and more specifically to a power flosser tip having an abrasive tooth-whitening coating.
2. Background Art
Power dental flossing devices are motorized devices used to clean or floss the area between a user's teeth and between the teeth and surrounding gums. A power dental flossing device is provided with a removable tip for placement in the interdental or interproximal space between adjacent teeth and in the pockets between the teeth and gums. When the power dental flossing device is activated, the tip, if properly oriented, contacts and rubs against portions of the sides of adjacent teeth and between the gum and adjacent teeth, and helps to dislodge particles and remove plaque forming in those locations.
Conventional tips have a circular or square cross-section, and typically provide only one contact point along the side of a tooth being cleaned. One problem, which can occur with a power dental flossing device, is that ineffective cleaning may result if the tip is mis-oriented when inserted into the interproximal space between teeth. In particular, when the tip is mis-oriented, the area of the surface to be cleaned, contacted and accessed by the tip, is reduced thus reducing the efficiency of the cleaning. Further, a mis-oriented tip is more likely to break during use, or may become stuck between teeth.
In addition, a growing market has developed for tooth-whitening products. More and more people are seeking simple, cost-effective methods for whitening their teeth. Presently, most whitening solutions are either chemical or abrasive. Chemical-based whiteners are effective, but costly and time-consuming. Current abrasive whiteners may be minimally effective, and may require multiple applications to produce any visible effect. Further, both types of whiteners may require users to perform additional steps beyond brushing and flossing, such as wearing dental trays or applying strips to the teeth. These processes take up inordinate amounts of a user's time.
What is needed is a tip for a power dental flossing device which meets the aforementioned needs.